the_book_of_johnfandomcom-20200213-history
John the Marksman
John the Marksman, also known as General John in SOD, is the protagonist in The Book of John, which airs on KM TV. He is also a minor character in many other television series. He is one of the protagonists in the video game Team of Two. John the Marksman is typically portrayed in most of his appearances as an inscrutable marksman, and in one case, a homosexual (non-canon). John the Marksman is a Syrian descendant of Adam and Eve. John's signature weapon is a Barrett .50cal. John the Marksman was created and voiced by KM. Personality John the Marksman, in most of his incarnations, has always been inscrutable, quiet, dark, and grim, since his first appearances on The Bagel Show. John possesses some control of his emotions, usually only showing surprise when opponents proved more powerful than expected, and even then he did not lose his composure. However, John has an explosive temper when he is betrayed, manipulated, or when his loyalty is questioned. He is quick-witted, observant, and intuitive; rarely being caught off guard or deceived. John has a great sense of guilt and an ambivalence about the value of human life — he expresses regret over his past violence, but also feels that killing is all that he can do, readily taking on jobs which necessarily involve murder. John has a certain degree of pity for other people, even random strangers, and feels obliged to help others who cannot help themselves. John possesses a sense of idealism which was wounded by his job experiences. John also exhibits dislike for conservative politicians, whom he considers to be hypocrites. An example is Donald Trump, whom John says is a "bullshitting faggot" for giving homophobic speeches and preaching about family values to gain political power when he himself is bisexual. However, John considers himself neither liberal nor conservative, and that his job gave him a highly cynical view of politicians in general. John has an apparent distaste for illicit drugs, unlike his cousin Jonah the Crackhead. However, John constantly smokes marijuana, seeing it as "enlightenment", although other times he says he is trying to quit. As a result, he is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people. Relationships with allies John's closest relationships are with his partners and associates. Collector remains a close friend and staunch ally, although their relationship has also been challenged by John's secretive nature. Still, Collector remains arguably John's best friend. John also has a long established partnership with Web. However, they have often disagreed with each other over methods and trust. Despite their disagreements, the two hold a deep respect for each other. John's relationship with other heroes has been complex. John does not fully trust his allies , which has led to him keeping files on how to defeat allies and friends in case they ever cross the line. Powers and abilities John the Marksman possesses prodigious longevity, which allows him to live longer than other ordinary humans. With this unique gift, John has lived through all the historical time periods, including the Chinese Dynasties, the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, the Great Depression, WW2, and much more. John the Marksman has a Kevlar outfit which protects him from most gunfire, though he can still suffer concussive injury or penetration from sufficient or repeated impacts. John is also a direct descendant of Adam and Eve, which has granted him a rapid healing factor. John also possesses superhuman strength, endurance, agility, and senses. Aside from his physical prowess, John the Marksman also has complete control of his mind and conscience, where psychic and telepathic powers are rendered useless against him. Gallery AMARKSMAN.jpg|John the Marksman by IAmBagel JohntheMarksman3.png|John with no armor JohnInAction.png|John in action John_the_Marksman.png|John the Marksman sprite (by The Real Slim Shady) JohnInAction2.png|John fighting a very familiar character JohnInAction3.png|John fighting zombies Johnthemarksmansprite2.png|John with no armor sprite Johnthemarksmansprite.png|John the Marksman sprite Category:Characters Category:Protagonists